


One Hundred and Fifty Points (and then some)

by eiyuuhero



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Beater!Kyoutani, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Kyoutani, Hufflepuff!Yahaba, KyouHaba Week, KyouHaba Week 2016, Love Confessions, M/M, Seeker!Yahaba, Yahaba is also the captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiyuuhero/pseuds/eiyuuhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 Prompt: Magic/Fantasy</p><p>Kyoutani decides to finally spill his feelings when their captain wins them the match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred and Fifty Points (and then some)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: I REALLY, REALLY REALLY LOVE HARRY POTTER.
> 
> Second, I have a rather large Hogwarts AU for Haikyuu, so this probably won't be the last you see of it on this account
> 
> Thirdly, Hufflepuff is important.
> 
> That is all

Shigeru’s heart stopped as his fingers curled around the Golden Snitch.

The wind stopped whistling through his ears, the earth stopped spinning, and there was just the smooth, cold metal under his fingertips, the perfect spherical shape of the Snitch fitting perfectly into his palm.

It was only for a moment, but he thought he saw its wings flicker in approval, before curling back into itself, the golden sunlight shining on its surface.

  
And then there was a great uproar from the stands, cheering waking him up from the shock and bringing back to reality. And the reality was that a voice was echoing across the Quidditch pitch:

“AND YAHABA’S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY POINTS TO HUFFLEPUFF! HUFFLEPUFF WINS!”

Shigeru heard the cries of his teammates as they flew towards him, nearly knocking him off his broom as he guided to the ground, stumbling over his own feet, kicking up mud and dirt with his boots and being swept into a group hug, the elation of victory making him dizzy.

The loud commentator, Koganegawa, was still narrating: “AFTER SOME FANTASTIC PLAYS, HUFFLEPUFF COMES OUT VICTORIOUS AGAINST THE PREVIOUSLY UNDEFEATED RAVENCLAW!”

As Shigeru was set back on his feet, he caught sight of a some of Ravenclaw’s players, with gritted teeth, solemn faces of acceptance and bitter looks. Kiyoko, a Chaser, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, biting her lip in frustration. Their Beater, Terushima, sighed sadly, scuffing his shoes across the damp grass. And their captain, Akaashi, made his way over to Shigeru, hand outstretched.

“That was a good game, Yahaba-san.” he said, all polite business. Shigeru took his hand, maybe a tad excitedly, and shook it. “Yeah, good game!” he agreed, smiling. Once Akaashi had turned to console his own team, Shigeru swiped his fringe out of his face, grinning to himself. And then something caught his eye.

Kyoutani was standing right behind him.

Shigeru frowned, turning to face him. “You alright there, Kyoutani?” he asked, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Kyoutani’s eyes were aflame, bright and alive. There was a small, half-smirk on his face that made Shigeru smile, too. Those were the eyes of a person who was high on victory, elated and free.

And those eyes travelled from Shigeru’s to down lower on his face, and then hands were grabbing his muddy Quidditch robes, yanking him forwards and he braced himself, but nothing could have prepared him for -

The press of soft, warm lips against his.

Shigeru’s eyes widened, the noises of the crowds and players and everything else fading out. He saw that Kyoutani’s eyes were screwed shut, and he was blushing, a brilliant red high atop his cheeks.

Kyoutani had misjudged the angle somewhat, and his nose was squashed against Shigeru’s cheek awkwardly, but the reality sunk in nonetheless.

Kyoutani Kentarou was kissing him.

But then, he wasn’t anymore, and Kyoutani broke away, hands still fisted in Shigeru’s robes.

“Kyoutani-”

The boy took a deep breath, looking Shigeru right in the eye, and said:  
“You’re really cool and an amazing Seeker and Captain and I-”

“Kyoutani?!”

“-I think you’re brilliant, you’re so smart and you always get higher than me in tests-”

Shigeru’s head was spinning, trying to process all that was being said. “Kyoutani, what are you-”

“-and I love you, a lot, kinda, will you go out with me?”

There was a silence, in which all that could be heard was Shigeru’s pounding heart. He had just heard that correctly, right?

Then he realised that he wasn’t hallucinating, that entire stadium really did go silent, and were hearing every word Kyoutani was saying.

But then it was no longer quiet.

Somewhere, from the Gryffindor stands, a voice started yelling:

“SAY YES!”

Shigeru’s head whipped towards the sound, and he recognised one of the members of Gryffindor’s Quidditch team, the one with the crazy hair, standing up from his seat with his hands cupped around his mouth.

And he was joined by another, this time from the Slytherin stands.

“KISS ‘IM BACK!”

And the chant was picked up by a few more-

“GIVE HIM A CHANCE!”

-and then more-

“KISS THE BOY!”

-until nearly the entire crowd was yelling at him. and he wanted to laugh, and cry, because-

“Why on earth would I say no?”

So Shigeru pulled Kyoutani in for another kiss, his battered broomstick falling to the ground, forgotten.

  
“AND HE SAYS YES! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUNG LOVE BLOSSOMS! HUFFLEPUFF’S YAHABA SHIGERU HAS JUST ACCEPTED A CONFESSION FROM KYOUTANI KENTAROU! AMAZING-ow! Sorry, Professor Takeda!”


End file.
